Reunion Of The Doncaster Brothers
by Skrillexia
Summary: The other engines notice Gordon isn't himself, but when they find out why, the fat controller arranges a surprise for Gordon.


It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor, the engines were puffing up and down the lines doing their normal jobs, but a small number noticed that something was wrong with Gordon. Sure he was doing his usual express run, but he didn't seem to have that enthusiasm that normally came along with it.

That afternoon, Gordon pulled into Knapford Station.

Henry was there with a goods train "Hello Gordon, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

The big blue engine looked to his long time friend "I'm just thinking about my brother" he replied quietly.

The big green engine knew who Gordon's brother was "The Flying Scotsman?" he asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know he's been in restoration" Gordon replied "he's the only brother I have now, and I do miss him very much" and with that he puffed out of the station.

" _Poor Gordon_ " Henry thought to himself, he wished there was a way to cheer his friend up, but he wasn't sure on how.

"Hello Henry" Edward greeted "you look to be thinking about something"

"Oh I am Edward, Gordon is missing his brother" the big green engine replied.

The blue engine frowned thoughtfully, he knew about the Flying Scotsman, everyone did "I see" he replied.

"I want to cheer him up, but I don't know how" Henry said "I mean the Flying Scotsman is the only brother he has left, and we all know he's still in restoration"

"At least that's what we know at the moment, he's been there since 2006" Edward replied "but maybe the restoration is complete, we should talk to the fat controller, he may have an idea on what to do"

"Good idea" the big green engine replied with a smile.

So a little later, Edward and Henry went to the Fat controller "Sir, can we talk to you?" the blue engine asked.

"Of course" Sir Topham hat replied with a smile.

"Well Edward and I, along with some of the other engines, are worried about Gordon" the big green engine explained "I talked to him earlier in the day and he said he missed his brother, Flying Scotsman, very much"

The fat controller nodded thoughtfully.

"And as far as we all know, Flying Scotsman is in restoration" Edward said "we want to help our friend"

Sir Topham hat nodded "Well I can make a few phone calls and see what I can do" he replied with a smile "I will let you know by tonight the latest"

Edward and Henry both smiled, they had a hunch that Flying Scotsman had maybe come out of restoration and was active again, they were excited and decided to not say anything to Gordon and leave it a surprise.

That evening Edward and Henry found out that Gordon's surprise could go ahead, they were delighted and told the other engines about it when Gordon wasn't there.

"Oh wow! We're gonna meet the Flying Scotsman" Percy said with a smile.

"I know, it's exciting" Thomas added.

"Yes, but this is for Gordon" Toby replied with a smile "he deserves this"

"Yes he does, he will be so happy" Emily said with a smile.

Just then, Gordon arrived at the sheds "Hello everyone" he greeted.

"Hello Gordon, how was the express?" the blue tank engine asked with a smile.

"It was fine" the big blue engine replied.

"Well, let's get some rest, got another busy day tomorrow" Henry said with a smile.

The others agreed and settled down to sleep.

The next morning the engines started to wake up from their slumbers, they saw the fat controller arrive "Good morning sir" Thomas greeted.

"Good morning everyone, Gordon, you are going to be doing a double-header express today" Sir Topham hat said with a smile.

Gordon was a little puzzled, he didn't normally do a double-header express "Who will I be with then?" he asked.

"He will be at Knapford Station in ten minutes" the fat controller replied with a smile.

The big blue engine was puzzled but puffed out of the sheds, who could be helping him with the express? Murdoch? Spencer? He hoped it wasn't Spencer.

The other engines shared a knowing look after he had gone.

Gordon reversed into Knapford Station and was coupled to the express, now all he had to do was wait for the other engine, he was still trying to think of who it could be.

Ten mimutes passed and the big blue engine was still waiting for the other engine, then he heard a whistle and gasped, that wasn't one of the Sodor engines! "No…it..it can't be" he whispered but couldn't hold back the excitement and delight.

The Flying Scotsman pulled into the station beside his brother, he looked as good as new with his BR green livery "Hello little brother" he greeted, he was happy to see him.

"Bust my buffers! Flying Scotsman, is it really you?" Gordon asked with a smile.

Flying Scotsman chuckled "Of course it is" he replied.

"But..but I thought you were still in the works?" the big blue engine asked.

"I was in the works, but now my rebuild is complete" Flying Scotsman replied with a smile "and the manager allowed me to come to Sodor to pull the express with you, little brother"

Normally Gordon hated to be called 'little brother' as the two were the same size, but in this moment he didn't care, he was just delighted to see his brother "I…I've missed you so much" he said softly.

Flying Scotsman smiled "And I've missed you too" he replied softly "we're the only two brothers left of our kind, and nothing will take away our origins of Doncaster"

The big blue engine smiled "Well brother, I believe we have an express to run" he replied.

"Ah yes, the express must not be late" Flying Scotsman said with a smile before he puffed forward to switch lines.

Once he was coupled the two brothers waited for the guard's whistle "Now I will show you what speed is little brother" Flying Scotsman teased.

"Ha! You have seen nothing yet" Gordon replied with a smirk.

Then the guard blew his whistle, the two brothers blew their whistles "Express coming through!" they said in unison and laughed as they pulled out the station.


End file.
